


[Podfic] Chamomile

by evil_whimsey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/930156">Chamomile</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven">reptilianraven</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Author's summary:  <i>Carlos only manages to keep it together until the day when dead animals fall from the sky. He then promptly stands, places his hands under a nearby table, bends his knees, and he just flips the goddamn desk.</i><br/>-<br/><i>Or Night Vale is weird in every way it could be and Carlos deals with it. And somehow, this turns into a rather unorthodox love story.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chamomile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930156) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



**Chamomile** podfic. 16:23 runtime. 9.3MB MP3. [Download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l78s1ancwdflyg5/Chamomile_mp3.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's notes: I owe special thanks to [ reptilianraven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven), for allowing me to record and share this lovely story. For whatever reason, I've been gravitating toward Night Vale fics told from Carlos's viewpoint. And it's largely the way this author captures Carlos, that made this such a great pleasure to read aloud.


End file.
